Wer zuletzt lacht
by paperclipfreak
Summary: Tyzula, Maiko Zutara - AU: Während Zuko versucht sein Abi irgendwie zu bestehen, bereiten ihm sowohl das Liebesdrama mit Mai als auch die wachsende Interesse an Katara Stress, geschweige denn sein Vater und seine Schwester Azula. Diese findet zu ihrer Verzweiflung eine größer werdende Zuneigung zu Ty Lee und versucht ihr "Makel" zu verbergen. Bis Zuko Verdacht schöpft...
1. Hunger

Pairings: TyZula, Maiko, Zutara, AU: Während Zuko versucht sich durch sein Abi zu schlagen, bereitet ihm sowohl das Liebesdrama mit Mai als auch die wachsende Interesse an Katara Stress. Dazu machen ihn sein Vater und vor allem seine Schwester das Leben schwer. Diese findet zu ihrer Verzweiflung eine größer werdende Zuneigung zu Ty Lee und versucht ihr "Makel" zu verstecken. Doch dann schöpft Zuko Verdacht...

Kapitel 1 - Hunger

Es ist schon seltsam wie man sich zuhause unwohl fühlen kann. Es ist doch immerhin „Zuhause". Dieses Wort hatte eigentlich eine andere Bedeutung.

Vor seinem inneren Auge verschwammen die Bilder seiner Eltern, seiner Schwester. Dann verglich er sie mit den Eltern und Geschwistern seiner Freunde.

Nein, das hier ist nicht „Zuhause".

Zuko hatte einen trockenen Mund. Er war seit morgen Früh nicht mehr aus dem Zimmer gegangen und verspürte Hunger und Durst. Sein Magen schrie nach Nahrung, kratze gegen seinen Verstand, welcher „_Essen, Essen, Essen_" rief. Er schluckte um das kratzige, faulige Gefühl im Mund und Rachen loszuwerden und zwang sich an etwas Anderes zu denken. Das konnte er aber nur schwer, weil ihm schwindlig war. _Flüssigkeitsmangel,_ dachte er_, das war neulich in Bio. _

Er lag auf sein Bett. Die Hände hinter dem Kopf bequem gefaltet, das eine Bein auf die bedeckte Matratze aufgestemmt, das andere lässig auf dieser ausgestreckt. Sein Gesicht war der Zimmerdecke zugewandt, aber sein Blick ging ins Leere. Man sah es ihm an, dass er versuchte seinen Hunger zu vergessen. Er nahm kaum etwas war. Er war in Gedanken versunken, die keine waren, überhörte das sehr leise Summen der Digitaluhr, die in roten Ziffern die Zeit 18:37 zeigte. Er überhörte die leise Musik aus dem Nebenzimmer, die seine Schwester abspielte. Er überhörte das Hundebellen der Tiere, die draußen im Vorhof Krach machten.

Zuko bemerkte unterbewusst, dass sich die rot angestrichenen Wände verdunkelten. Es wurde Abend. Das immer schwächer werdende Tageslicht umrahmte die vielen Gegenstände, die unordentlich in seinem Zimmer verteilt waren. Es waren hauptsächlich Schnellhefter und Schulbücher, in denen er wahrscheinlich nur zweimal im Leben gelesen hatte. Es waren aber auch umgekrempelte Klamotten und zerknülltes Papier.

Sein „Zuhause"… Ist eigentlich nur dieses Fleckchen Privatsphäre, die er seid geschlagene Elf stunden und 7 Minuten hielt. Egal wie groß das Haus war, und es war groß, er fühlte sich immer hier am Besten, am Sichersten, obwohl dieses Gefühl verglichen zu anderen Situationen trotzdem schlecht war. Er wollte nach Hause, wo er sich zu Hause fühlte. Aber wo?

Hier sicher nicht, so wie sein Vater ihn morgens angegriffen hat. Er war immer noch wütend, nachtragend, dass Zuko ihn versehentlich seinen Parteimitgliedern bloßgestellt hatte. Dieser Vorfall ist vor Monaten geschehen.

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass du noch hier bist. Wäre deine Mutter nicht… dann…"

Ozai war ein Mann mit einer Arbeit die sehr an den Kräften zehrte. Als Parteichef einer Partei, deren Ziele sehr umstritten waren, musste er sich jeden Tag stundenlang rechtfertigen. Und jeden Tag kam er niedergeschlagen und ausgelaugt zurück.

Zuko glaubte fest daran, dass sein Vater ein guter Mann war, und dass er eines Tages nicht mehr so ausgelaugt nach Hause kommen würde. Im Gegenteil, dass er zum ersten Mal lächelnd die Haustür betritt, und ihn freundlich als Sohn anerkennt. Er hatte immer die Vermutung ein ungewolltes Kind zu sein. Und dass Ozai seine Schwester deshalb so sehr bevorzugte. Weil diese gewollt war. Und in vielen Dingen talentierter als er. Klar, seine Mutter hatte das umstritten, allerdings blieb immer ein Funken Zweifel in Zuko.

18:39

Sein Magen zerrte weiter an seiner Psyche und er erinnerte sich wie er morgens nur ein mit Butter und Schinken belegtes Brot gegessen hat. An einem Tisch mit einem grimmigen Vater, der nur Azula Beachtung schenkte, die die ganze Zeit nichts sagte, bis sie einen Schwachen Moment in Zuko gesehen hat um ihn zu provozieren. Und wenn er wütend auffuhr, beschwichtigte ihn seine Mutter mit ein paar beruhigenden Pattern auf seinem Unterarm und einem Lächeln. „ Hör nicht auf sie.", Sagte Ursa. „lass dich nicht von ihr provozieren, sie will dich nur aufregen."

Er schaute wieder zu Azula um ihr etwas Beleidigendes an den Kopf zu werfen, hielt aber inne, als er ihren Gesichtausdruck sah. Eine Mischung aus Wut, Sarkasmus, Neid und Schwäche, die sie geschickt unter einer Maske verstaute.

_Allerdings nicht geschickt genug._

Sie schmunzelte, versuchte so gut wie möglich ihrer Mutter keine Beachtung zu schenken.

„Aber ich hab doch Recht, nicht wahr Zuzu? Dein unehrenhaftes Verhalten hat fast Vaters Job gekostet. Und trotzdem tust du so, als ob nichts gewesen wäre." Sein kaum merkliches Mitleiden verschwand, wie von einer großen Welle aus Wut davon geschwemmt. „Halt die Klappe!" Schrie er sie an. Und zwar so laut, das es wie ein Hundebellen klang. Die kleinen Halsmuskeln spannten sich an als er seinen Mund weit aufriss.

„Sonst was?", sagte sein Vater in einem ruhigen aber dennoch einschüchterten Ton. " Du hast hier gar nichts zusagen, denn du bist nichts weiter als ein undankbarer Versager, der nichts auf die Reihe bringen kann. Weder guten Zensuren, noch ein gutes Beispiel für einen guten Parteinchefnachfolger. Du bist gewöhnlich, dazu noch vollkommen unbegabt! Du bist für nichts dankbar. Weder für dieses großes Haus, noch für das viele Geld, das ICH nach Hause bringe."

Zuko rechnete nicht, dass sein Vater eingreifen würde. Er suchte Worte um zu kontern, aber er hatte ein Vollkommendes Black out." Sein Vater sah die Schwäche und schmunzelte: „Nur Azula weiß das zu schätzen. Sie bringt die besten Noten nach Hause. Sie ist trotz ihrer 15 Jahre immer aktiv mit dabei und auf dem neusten Stand der Politik. Die ganze Schule ziert sich mit ihren Pokalen, die sie für die Schule gewonnen hat. " Er schaute sie an und lächelte. Dann wand er sich wieder zu Zuko. „ Also hältst du hier gefälligst die „Klappe", weil du hier rein gar nichts zu sagen hast. NICHTS!"

Als die harschen Worte laut ausgesprochen worden waren, war jeder still und regungslos. Azula verschränkte in leichten Bewegungen die Arme und lächelte zufrieden.

Zuko fühlte einen Stich im Herzen. Er schaute in die Runde um in Irgendjemanden Schutz zu finden. Aber selbst seine Mutter war zu geschockt dafür. Er ballte die Fäuste.

„ ooooh, armer Zuzu ist jetzt sauer." „Azula! Hör auf!" „Was, Mutter, ich habe doch nichts Schlimmes gesagt. Oder etwa doch?"

Zuko konnte Azulas grinsendes Gesicht nicht mehr ertragen. Weder noch das vergeblich tröstende Streicheln seiner Mutter, geschweige denn die gesamte Persönlichkeit seines Vaters.

Er riss sich von Ursa los, und stampfte frustriert in sein Zimmer. Er wollte doch einfach ein ganz normales Frühstück haben.

Zuko fühlte einen großen Kloß im Hals, seine Augen brannten, tränten.

Und als er die Zimmertür hinter sich zuschlug(, sodass ein Poster an der Wand abfiel) und diese abschloss, fühlte er auf einmal, wie unglaublich Einsam er war.

18:45

_Essen, Essen, Essen._ Die Dunkelheit schlich weiter in das Zimmer, die Geräusche um ihn herum verschwammen zu einer seltsamen Melodie.

Bis ein neues Geräusch kam. Ein Klopfen an der Tür.

„Zuko, Schätzchen, möchtest du nicht zum Abendessen kommen? Es ist schon Abend, du warst den ganzen Tag in dieses Zimmer."

„Nein." krächzte er.

Er brachte kaum ein Wort aus. Sein Hals war trocken und die Wut, die in ihm trotz ca. 11 Stunden lastete, loderte immer noch.

„Bitte, komm raus."

Er beschloss nichts mehr zu antworten und drehte sich entschieden zur Seite. Obwohl er wusste, dass seine Mutter die einzige in der Familie war, die ihn unterstütze und liebte. Jedenfalls glaubte er das.

Nach einem Moment hörte er ein Klappern an der Tür und sich entfernende Fußschritte. Er blieb noch Etwas liegen, bis er aufstand und zur Tür ging. Als er diese aufschloss, fand er eine Schale Reis und Gulasch auf dem Boden. Er lächelte erleichtert.


	2. das Angebot

Kapitel 2 Das Angebot

„Mai wollte nicht kommen. Sie meint sie will etwas Abstand, Zeit für sich. Weiß nicht warum, wahrscheinlich wegen dieser Gerüchte in der Schule. Die Leute meinen, dass Zuko etwas mit dieser aus dem Wasserstamm hat. Hahaha, dabei hat er bereits Mai, wie dumm ist das denn." Azula lächelte kaum merklich.

„Naja, bei Zuko kann man aber auch nur so etwas vermuten, denkst du nicht? Er ist sowieso so ehrenlos, da würde es meinem pathetischen Bruder auch nichts ausmachen was mit dieser Wasserstamm-Zicke anzufangen.", sie umarmte ihren Gast, „ dir auch guten Abend, Ty Lee."

„Ahahaha, sorry, hatte ich ganz vergessen." Ty Lee war eine sehr aufgeschlossene, gute Person, die steht's lächelte. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung mit einem heftigen Druck.

„komm in mein Zimmer." forderte Azula mit einem eleganten Hüftschwung. Sie trug eine schwarze Skinny-Jeans und ein dunkelrotes, ärmelloses Top auf dem eine gelbe Inschrift aufgedruckt war: Volleyball Team Firenation – Capital 96. Sie war schon immer Stolz auf ihrer Herkunft gewesen. Sie trug die Haare offen, wie immer umrahmten ihre Seitensträhnen elegant ihr längliches, schönes Gesicht. Die Augenbrauen waren perfekt gezupft, die bernsteinfarbenen Augen strahlten noch mehr durch die Schminke und zeigten deutlich die Dominanz und Arroganz, die im Vordergrund ihrer Persönlichkeit standen. Um ihrer Hände schlängelten sich viele goldene, silberne und schwarze Armbänder. Ihre Fingernägel waren perfekt manikürt und dunkelrot lackiert. Ty Lee konnte durchaus behaupten, dass Azula perfekt war. Sie bewunderte Azula schon von klein auf. Sie liebte ihre selbstbewusste Ausstrahlung, ihren Style, ihr sportliches Können, ihre Intelligenz. Sie fragte sich immer, wie man nur so vollkommen sein konnte. Ty Lee hatte sie nie beneidet. Sie sah in Azula immer eine edle Person, zu der man aufschauen konnte. _Sie ist fast so makellos, sie wirkt... kaum mehr menschlich. Irgendwie unheimlich._ Allerdings fiel Ty Lee die Fehde und die Eifersucht zwischen Zuko und Azula ein, die sich immer wieder bei denen abspielte. _Naja, immerhin wirkt sie so menschlicher. Niemand kann perfekt sein. Sie ist es allerdings fast._ Ty Lee lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

„Ty, kommst du endlich?" „Jaha!"

Ty Lee sputete sich um in Azulas Zimmer zu gelangen. Ihre grelle, gelbe Kaputzenjacke wehte durch die schnellen Sätze, die sie machte. Als sie sich endlich im Zimmer befand, sah sie ihre Gastgeberin, und wie sie sich auf die Couch setzte. Sie hatte eins der größten Zimmer im Haus und dazu noch ein eigenes Badezimmer. Ihr Doppelbett im Zentrum des Zimmers besaß eine Schwarzgelbe Bettwäsche, über ihre zwei Kissen waren drei modische Bilder angebracht. Ty Lee mochte ihr Bett. Es war weich und groß und gemütlich. Sie lag schon mal darin. Einmal musste sie für eine Nacht ausreißen, da ihre Eltern einen unglaublichen Streit hatten. Sie hatten sogar Sachen um sich geworfen, sie fühlte sich etwas bedroht. Ihr Säufer von Vater hätte sie nie im Leben gehen lassen, also hatte sie ihre akrobatischen Fähigkeiten genutzt um sich aus dem Fenster zu schleichen. Ihre sechs Geschwister interessierten sie nicht. Wenn man in einer Familie lebt, in der die Allgemeinheit die wichtigste Rolle spielte und nicht die Fürsorge und Liebe, dann lernt man schnell egoistisch zu denken. So stahl sie sich davon, mitten in der Nacht. Ihr ist niemand anderes eingefallen als Azula. Diese hatte sie mit Unbehagen aufgenommen, dennoch nach einer Weile überraschender Weise in ihr Bett eingeladen. Sie konnte sich noch erinnern wie Azula unbeholfen versuchte sie zu trösten. „komm schon Ty, alles wird wieder gut, hör auf zu weinen.", sagte sie und versuchte dabei im Bett eine Distance zu bewahren, obwohl da kaum eine war. Ty Lee lächelte bei der Erinnerung. Als sie aber wieder nachhause kam, hatte ihr Vater ihr eine so harte Ohrfeige verpasst, dass sie zu Seite geflogen war. Sie wusste noch wie seine Fahne roch, wahrscheinlich hatte er sich die ganze Nacht „Sorgen" um sie gemacht und Alkohol getrunken um die Nerven zu stillen. „Wo warst du? Bei 'nem Typen? Has' du die janze Nacht rumjevögelt?!" Er schlug sie wieder. „Unjehobeltes Miststück! Wenn du das noch einmal machst, dann wirst du sehen! Ja da wirst…. Du…." Sie wusste noch wie sie zwei Tage die Schule geschwänzt hatte, weil sie Azula keine Schuldgefühle geben wollte (wenn da welche waren? Sie war sich nicht sicher…) und weil sie nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen wollte… ausnahmsweise Mal. Allerdings war auch dieser Vorfall ihr Ansporn nächtliche Ausflüge öfter zu machen…. Allerdings geschickter und immer zu jemand anders. Ihr Vater hatte ihr die Idee gegeben, was sie nachts noch herumtreiben konnte.

„Ty, Hausaufgaben erledigen sich nicht von allein!" „Ahaha 'tschuldige, ich war in Gedanken versunken." Sie eilte zur Couch und lies sich nieder. Dann holte sie aus ihrer hellblauen Tasche ihr Matheheft und legte es auf den Kaffeetisch. Azula warf einen Blick drauf und schmunzelte als sie die vielen mit Edding eingekritzelten Wörtchen und Bildchen sah. Ein Wort stach am meisten raus, da es die Hälfte des Blattes bedeckte:

LAAAANGWEILIIIIG! 3

„Mit dieser Grundeinstellung kommst du nicht weit.", sagte Azula.

„Man, was kann ich denn machen? Ich versteh kein Wort von dem was sie da labern!"

„Vielleicht öfter zu Hause lern, würde ich sagen."

„Ja wie denn? Ich hasse es zu Hause zu sein. Und ich weiß gar nicht wie ich jetzt das MSA schaffen werde, wenn ich sowieso nix checke…"

„Dann lernst du halt bei mir…"

Azula bereute sofort was sie gesagt hatte. _Verdammt_**,** dachte sie. Sie schaute Ty Lee an und hoffte, dass sie das Angebot überhört hatte. Als sie allerdings ihr glückliches Grinsen sah und hörte, wie sie glücklich die Luft aufsog, dann wusste sie bescheid. „WIRKLICH?" Ty Lee umarmte sie und brach ihr fast alle Knochen… „Ty…", ächzte sie.

„DAS WÄRE SUPER!" die Akrobatin lies sie los. Azula atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Natürlich will ich dir nicht zur Last fallen, Zula, aber wenn du mir vorschlägst öfter zu dir zu kommen, dass wäre sicherlich ein riesen Spaß!"

„Ty… du sollst nicht bei mir einzieh-"

„Klar doch, Klar doch. Nur zum lernen! Und bis zum Abi – äh ich meine MSA. Aber trotzdem ein riesen Spaß…"

„eeehm Ja…" ,Azula fluchte1 noch mal in Gedanken. Sie fühlte schon wieder dieses Unbehagen:" las uns jetzt Mathe lernen…" _Damit ich dieses scheiß Gefühl los werde…_

„klar doch!"

Ty lee grinste und Azula fragte sich warum sich die Akrobatin so sehr freute mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.

Allerdings fand Azula das auch sehr charmant und sie lächelte.

Der Abend verging also sehr mühselig und träge, Ty Lee musste einige Themen öfter durchkauen um sie zu verstehen. Azula fand ihn aber auch irgendwie erholsam und sie genoss unbewusst die Gesellschaft ihrer gut gelaunten Freundin.

1


	3. Spiegel

Kapitel 3 – Spiegel

Die Sonne schien durch das kleine Badezimmerfenster und kleine Staubpartikel glitzerten in den Strahlen. Das edle, Badezimmer, welches durch die vielen, roten, aufeinander bestimmten Gegenständen luxuriös genug wirkte, bekam durch das helle Strahlenlicht eine zusätzlich wärmere Atmosphäre. Es war feucht innen drinnen. Die Fliesen der Duschkabine waren nass und Wasserdampf klebte sich an roten Wänden und Scheiben. Zukos große, nasse Hände stützten sich am breiten marmorartigen Beckenrand ab und er betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Er hatte eigentlich ein schönes Gesicht. Sagte jedenfalls seine Mutter. Sie bewunderte seine hohen Wangenknochen, die zarte Haut, die gerade, schöne Nase. Er hatte sich auch einmal bewundert.

Aber heute existierten nur noch drei Wörter in seinem Kopf.

„Du bist Gewöhnlich", sagte er zu sich selbst. Er sah wie sich seine Augenbrauen senkten, ein kleiner Schatten bildete sich um seine Augenpartien. Vor seinem Geist erschien das Gesicht von Azula. „Nur du nicht." Er fühlte eine Welle Eifersucht über sich rollen. Er hatte es satt andauernd verglichen zu werden. Schon immer wollte man ihn so haben, wie er gerade nicht war. „Immer bist du besser." Seine Hände krallten sich in den Beckenrand. „Aber das war auch schon immer so.:." frustriert beruhigte er sich und er atmete geräuschvoll aus.

Nasse Strähnen hingen in seinem Gesicht und mit einer raschen Handbewegung fegte er diese aus seinem Sichtfeld. Seine Haut war rein. Eben. Er hatte weder große Schnittwunden noch andere Makel im Gesicht.

„Wie jeder andere auch", dachte er. Er starrte sich selbst in die Augen, versuchte sich in ihnen zu verlieren, betrachtete die schmale Form und die eigenartige Augenfarbe.

Bernstein. Er schmunzelte. Und kaum hatte er einen Punkt gefunden, wo er etwas einzigartiger war, kam ihm wieder seine arrogante Schwester im Sinn und er erinnerte sich, dass sie die gleiche Augenfarbe hatte. Seine Mundwinkel sackten wieder nach unten.

„Gewöhnlich", wiederholte er mit Missgunst, die ihn anscheinend mehr verwundet hat, als er annehmen wollte.

Er wunderte sich warum ihn das so beschäftigte. Eigentlich müsste er doch selbst von sich überzeugt sein. Eigentlich. Und doch wusste er dass er es nie wirklich gewesen war. Er hatte immer Azula. Azula galt immer als bessere. Als Wunderkind und eines seiner vielen unterbewussten zielen war es in irgendeinem Punkt Azula zu übertreffen.

Er seufzte, drehte sich um und band sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte. Dann schloss er die Tür auf und ging hinaus in den Gang.

…

„Azula, ich muss mit dir reden." Die bernsteinfarbenen, geschminkten Augen schauten in die Spiegelreflektion ihrer Mutter. Azula tunkte die Bosten in den Behälter um sich neue Wimperntusche aufzutragen. Dann lächelte sie zuckersüß und falsch zu Ursa auf.

„Mutter. Wie schön, dass du mit mir redest. Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Azula hatte immer die Angewohnheit die Augen ganz groß zu machen und Augenbrauen übertrieben hoch zuziehen, wenn sie etwas deutlich sarkastisch meinte. Ursa kannte diesen Blick. Denn hatte Azula oft eingesetzt als sie noch sehr jung war. Meist war das die Vorwarnung für irgendeine Intrige, die sie in Planung hatte.

Ursa verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich gegen den dunkelbraun lackierten Türrahmen. Sie trug einen rotgrauen Anzug, die Beine waren in schwarzen Strumpfhosen gehüllt und sie wirkte strenger als sie sonst war. Azula lachte sie mental aus und nahm sich vor sie nie ernst zunehmen. Sie nahm die Wimperntusche und zog die schwarze Farbe durch die feinen Härchen.

„Ich weiß wie sehr du von deinem Vater beeinflusst wirst. Und wie sehr du ihn als Idol siehst. Aber es ist nicht gut Zuko so zu provozieren. Was hat er dir getan, dass du ihn so behandelst?"

Eine Menge, dachte die Jugendliche.

Azula betrachtete sich von allen Seiten. Sie hielt den Kopf höher und zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn. Sie wirkte dadurch arroganter als zuvor. Jedoch war es diesmal klar, dass es zur Betrachtung ihres Bildes diente, nicht zur Manipulation. Im Kopf überlegte sie sich wie sie am besten kontern konnte und welchen Schachzug sie nehmen sollte.

„Ich bin ihm gegenüber so, weil er ein Versager ist, Mutter. Er hat unsere Partei, die durch Generationen weitergeben wird, bloß gestellt Durch ihn werden die Oppositionen uns nie ernst nehmen. Großvater würde sich im Grab umdrehen."

„Aber du bist nicht dein Großvater. Du bist sowieso noch zu jung für politische Machtspielchen. Du solltest deine Familienehre nicht über deinen Bruder stellen."

Azula schmunzelte, ihr Lipgloss schimmerte auf.

„Mutter, du hast uns doch so erzogen."

„Ich habe euch so erzogen, dass ihr die Familie schätzt."

Hast es eher versucht, dachte Azula grimmig.

„Aber ist das nicht das gleiche? Das Schätzen einer Familie nennt man Familienehre."  
"Da ist ein Unterschied zwischen Familienehre überschätzen und den Bruder nicht zu schätzen."

„Oh ich schätze meinen Bruder sehr, weißt du Mutter? Ich schätze ihn so sehr für seine Taktlosigkeit, sein unlogisches Denken, seine Dummheit seine Schwächen zu zeig-„

„Das ist doch.-„ Ursa schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Lächerlich? Aber sicher doch Mutter. Natürlich ist es lächerlich jemanden zu unterstützen, alles zu geben, obwohl derjenige nichts verdient hat. Vor allem nicht nach dieser Glanzaktion im Feuerpalast."

Sie wurde abrupt mit einem wütend gestikulierten Schlussstrich ihrer Mutter zum verstummen aufgefordert.

„Stopp. Azula, is' ok. Ich habe keine Ahnung was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist. Und da ich sowieso nicht durch dich durchdringen kann, lass ich es lieber. Du blockst mich ja eh ab."

Du hast ja keine Ahnung….

„ Du sollst nur dein Verhalten zu Zuko ändern. Sei aufgeschlossener. Freundlicher. Dann wird er auch zu dir freundlich sein."

Azula drehte sich im Drehhocker um und gab ihrer Mutter das süßeste Lächeln.

„Ich werds versuchen. Versprechen kann ich allerdings nichts."

Ursa blieb stumm, sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie von ihrer Tochter hallten sollte. Lässig stieß sie sich von dem Türrahmen ab und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Du solltest lieber in 15 Minuten im Auto sein. Du möchtest doch nicht heute, am Montag schon zu spät kommen.", sagte sie, als sie durch die Tür verschwand.

Azula drehte sich gleichgültig zum Spiegel und beendete ihre Prozedur. Mit langsamen, eleganten Bewegungen zog sie die Borsten durch ihre Wimpern.

Du willst, dass es Zuzu besser geht? Sie lächelte verlogen.

Dafür werde ich sorgen, Mutter.


	4. Montag Früh

**Kapitel 4. Montag früh**

„Freaks."

„haha, aber so was von. Schau dir mal diesen Typen in Blau da an. Der hat voll den seltsamen Haarschnitt, aber na ja, süß ist er ja. Irgendwie."  
"Er ist der Bruder der Schlampe."

„Was echt?"

„…" Mai gab ihr einen grimmigen Blick, Ty Lee hat sie nur selten so schlecht gelaunt gesehen. Sie war eigentlich immer schlecht gelaunt aber normalerweise zeigte sie es nicht. Sie hatte normalerweise eine neutrale Maske auf.

Die beiden Freundinnen standen zusammen im Schulgang und lehnten sich gegen die Schließfächer der Siebtklässler an. Sie taten das immer montags, denn die ganze Klasse wartete lange vor dem Geschichtefachraum auf den Lehrer, der sehr oft zu spät kam. Die beiden Mädchen waren meistens schuld für sämtliche Verspätungen einiger Siebtklässler, weil diese vergeblich warteten bis sich die Zehntklässlerinnen von den Fächern entfernten. Sie hatten zu viel Angst sie selbst zu fragen, allein Mais Kleidungsstil sorgte für Abschreckung.

Sie hatte schwarze, enge Jeans an, die sie zu tief trug. Am Gürtelbereich hingen viele Kettchen und Anhänger. Ihr dunkelrotes, langärmliges Hemd hatte einen schwarzen Totenkopf in der Mitte aufgedruckt bekommen. Er erinnerte Ty Lee an eine vereinfachte Version eines Piratenschädels.

Um ihren Hals hingen viele Kettchen und um ihrer Hüfte baumelte ein roter Nietengürtel. Ihre schwarzen gepflegten Haare gingen ihr bis zur Taille und sie schaute müde und gestresst unter ihrem Pony auf. Insgesammt eine sehr dünne und längliche Gestallt.

Beide wussten was auf sie zukam. Zwei stressige Stunden Geschichte bei dem langweiligsten Lehrer der Schule. Herr Xu.

„Schau, sie schauen zu uns rüber." Ty Lee hing sich ihre Handtasche um die Schulter,

als sie zu dem Geschwisterpaar rüberschaute, die zuvor als „Freaks" beleidigt wurden.

Sie trug ein pinkes, tanktop und dunkelgraue Hotpants.

„Sie ist hässlich.", sagte Mai als sie den Blick der in blau gekleideten Rivalin erwiderte.

„Findest du? Also ich nicht."

„…" Mai wand langsam ihren Kopf und betrachtete Ty Lee skeptisch. Diese grinste nur verunsichert.

„Die sind doch die Neuen in der Nebenklasse, oder?"

„Nur die Schlampe. Der Typ ist in Zukos Klasse." Erwiderte Mai. Sie verschränkte die Arme und beobachtete weiterhin ihre Konkurrentin.

„Haha, ist er dumm? Was macht er dann hier, Zuko hat doch woanders Unterricht."

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist er genauso dumm wie alle Wasserstammleut-„

„Azula!" Die grimmige Jugendliche wurde von dem schrillen Freudenruf ihrer Freundin unterbrochen. Diese stürmte sofort vorwärts und umarmte die neu Dazugekommene.

Währendessen beobachtete Mai wie der Lehrer der Nebenklasse den Klassenraum aufschloss und wie die Klasse in den Raum ging. Der Bruder ihrer Rivalin umarmte seine Schwester und ging mit bequemen, breiten Schritten zum Ausgang.

„Ty, Luft…" „Sorry."

Azula strich sich wieder atmend über ihre geglätteten Haare und richtete ihr schwarzes Shirt wieder zurecht. Ty grinste nur frech.

…..

„Durch diese vielen Erzabgaben in den früheren Provinzen der Feuernation wurde die Marine verbessert und mit mehreren Waffen ausgestattet. Anhand dieser Tabelle könnt ihr die Produktionsraten in den Jahren 1230 bis 1290 sehen… Also, jaaa… die Zahlen zeigen deutlich an…"

Ty Lee hörte nicht mehr zu. 35 Minuten Feuernation/ Erdkönigreich im 13. Jahrhundert Gelaber bei Herr Xu, der sowieso schon einen totale Schlaftablette war, konnte niemand richtig aushalten. Der Mann schrieb nicht mal Daten und Begriffe an die Tafel. Das einzige was er tat war Labern, seltsame Statistiken, Labern. Die schrille Jugendliche drehte sich langsam um, um etwas Interessanteres als Industriestatistiken zu finden und blickte zur letzen Reihe. Mai hatte den Kopf so gesenkt, dass ihr schwarzer Pony die gesamte Augenparty verdeckte. Ihre Mundwinkel zeigten deutlich nach unten. Das Geschichtsbuch hatte sie vor sich aufgestellt aber Ty Lee konnte anhand Mais Armhaltung vermuten, dass Mai heimlich mit ihrem Smartphone smste. Mit wem wohl, dachte sich Ty Lee.

Sie stütze ihren schwer gewordenen Kopf auf ihre Hand und da Mai anscheinend nicht mehr so interessant war wie vorher, wandte sie sich ab und schaute gelangweilt mit einem Schmollmund durch das Fenster an dem zufälliger Weise Azula saß, die sich gelassen im Stuhl zurücklehnte und wahrscheinlich auch gelangweilt mitschrieb. Ty Lee lächelte. Immerhin bin ich nicht die einzige, dachte sie.

Sie erinnerte sich an Azulas Angebot und grinsend riss sie einen Zettel aus ihrem Collegeblock und schrieb mit einer weichen, runden Handschrift drauf: Hast du heute Zeit für Mathelernen?

Sie faltete das Papier mit geübten Fingern (sie schreibt oft Leute im Unterricht an), wartete bis sich der Lehrer zu Tafel drehte und warf die Nachricht auf Azulas Tisch.

Diese rollte genervt mit den Augen, da sie aus dem Augenwinkel gemerkt hat, dass es Ty Lee war. Sie nahm langsam den Zettel, las ihn und schrieb etwas auf ihn. Ty Lee fühlte sich euphorisch. Sie grinste. Als sie den Zettel wieder bekam, sackten aber ihre Mundwinkel nach unten: Heute nicht.

Geknickt schrieb sie: warum nicht? und warf den Zettel wieder zu Azula.

Azula stöhnte auf und gab ihr einen strengen Blick. Dann schrieb sie: Habe was zu tun.

Das Papier flog heimlich hin und her. Die Nachrichten darauf war eine wilde Diskussion

Aus sinnlosen Ausreden und nervigem Rumnörgeln. und am Ende gab Ty Lee resigniert auf Azula zu überreden. Frustriert legte sie den Kopf auf die Holzplatte

und stöhnte auf. Sie verstand einfach nicht warum Azula so hartnäckig war.

„Ty Lee, ist etwa mein Unterricht so langweilig?" Einige Jugendlichen lachten leise. Ty Lee riss den Kopf hoch.

Mist, dachte sie.

„Ich. Nein, Herr Xu, Ich." „Anstatt dich im Unterricht zu beteiligen, schreibst du Briefchen und treibst halben Unfug. Du bist schon schlecht genug in der Schule. Warum beteiligst du dich nicht?"

„Wie denn, wenn's ihr nicht gut geht?" „Wie Bitte?"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Azula, selbst Mai schaute von ihrem Handy auf.

Azula saß aufrecht in ihrem Stuhl, ihre selbstbewusste Persönlichkeit war deutlich in ihrem Gesicht und ihrer Körperhaltung zu erkennen.

„Sehen sie es etwa nicht, Ty Lee geht es nicht gut." Ty Lee starrte sie verdattert an.

„Und deshalb habt ihr nonstopp Briefchen geschrieben?"

„Ja. Wissen sie, wenn man in unseren Jahren Unterleibschmerzen hat, dann sagt man das für gewöhnlich nicht jedem."

„Aber dir, oder was."

„Sicher, als ihre beste Freundin."

Ty Lee war vollkommen verwirrt. „Ehm Azula, wa-„

„Hör mal, es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Du solltest lieber gehen, wenn deine Schmerzen so schlimm sind."

Der Lehrer winkte verachtend ab. „Pah, Als ob Unterleibschmerzen so schlimm sein würden. Das ist doch bloß dummes Frauengetue." Azula schmunzelte.

„Das können sie als Mann nicht beurteilen. Und außerdem, haben sie nicht gesehen, wie Ty Lee den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und aufstöhnte? Ist das nicht Beweis genug?"

„Ein richtiger Beweis ist der Zettel. Gib ihn mir." Herr Xu streckte fordernd die Hand aus.

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Sie haben keinen Grund mir zu misstrauen und der Zettel ist in meinem Rucksack. Ohne Genehmigung dürfen sie diesen nicht durchforsten. Außerdem bin ich einer der besten Schülerinnen hier. Sie vertrauen mir doch." Sie lächelte verlogen.

Ty Lee schauderte es. Sie kannte Azulas Spielchen all zu gut. Ihr wurde auf einmal klar was für eine Kontrolle Azula über die Mitmenschen hatte. Man wusste sofort, dass Azula ein Naturtalent in Rhetorik und Politik war. Herr Xu wandte sich zu Ty Lee, die sich unbewusst am Bauch hielt.

„Ty Lee, wie schlimm sind die Schmerzen?"

„ehm… Schlimm." Sie schluckte, und kratze sich hinterm Ohr. Lügen konnte sie nicht.

Der Lehrer schaute sie skeptisch an. Nach einem kurzen Zögern sagte er aber:

„Na dann, Azula, bring sie runter zum Sekretariat, damit sie sich abmelden kann. Danach will ich mit dir persönlich reden."

„Aber sicher doch.", sagte Azula, mit ihrem süßesten Lächeln. Sie spürte ihren Triumph und dass Herr Xu sie nur deshalb wegschickte, weil er sie nicht weiter sehen wollte.

Azula stand auf, nahm ihre gepackte Tasche und zog übervorsichtig Ty Lee von ihrem Stuhl. „ Kannst du laufen?" ein kleiner harter Tritt durchzog Ty Lees rechte Achillessehne und sie knickste reflexartig in Azulas Arme.

Sie hat mich getreten, dachte sie erschrocken. Sie wusste genau, dass Azula den davor stehenden Tisch perfekt nutzen konnte um heimlich das perfekte Ende hinzu zufügen. Ty Lee antwortete nichts und Azula nahm ihre helle Handtasche. Sie geleitete Ty Lee mit ihren zarten Arm um die Schulter der Erkrankten zur Klassenzimmertür. Erst jetzt fiel Ty Lee auf wie still die Klasse war und wie langsames Getuschel zwischen den Sitzbänken ertönte. Ihr Bein schmerzte.

Als die schwere Tür hinten zugefallen war, lies Azula plötzlich und eiskalt von Ty Lee ab, das Schauspiel wurde beendet.

„Puh, jetzt haben wir zwei Stunden weniger bei diesem langweiligen Klotz Unterricht.",

Azula ging voran. „ Kommst du Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee war so sprachlos, dass sie nichts erwiderte. Warum, dachte sie nur. Warum hast du mich getreten. Verwirrt ging sie hinter Azula her.

„Wofür…"

„Ich habe uns zwei Stunden Langeweile erspart."

„Aber…"

„Die Situation war perfekt, findest du nicht?"

„Azula! Wenn das rauskommt, wirst du mächtig Ärger bekommen."

„Werde ich nicht." Die reiche Jugendliche blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich der keuchenden Freundin zu. Sie zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn.

„Und jetzt lass uns irgendwo hingehen, du hast ja jetzt die ‚Erlaubnis' zu schwänzen."

Ty Lee konnte nicht lachen.

….

„Yo, sorry für die Verspätung."

Der aus nur Typen bestehende Mathekurs hörte auf zu arbeiten, alle wandten sich zu dem jungen Mann, der in der Tür stand. Seine Hände waren lässig in seinen grauen Hosentaschen, der Rucksack lässig um eine Schulter geworfen. Einige blau gekleideten Mitschüler johlten freudig auf und auf dem Gesicht des Jungen breitete sich ein großes Grinsen aus.

„Sokka, das ist das dritte Mal, diesen Monat." Herr Lian stand tadelnd mit einem Stück Kreide vor der Tafel und wollte gerade eine Gleichung anschreiben.

„Jaja, Sorry."

Der Wasserstammjunge schlürfte grinsend zu seinen Kumpanen und lies sich in den Stuhl fallen. Es wurde lauter in der Klasse, aber der Unterricht ging weiter.

„Ey." Jet, lehnte sich über dem Stuhl und boxte Zuko in die Schulter.

„Was!", sagte dieser wütend.

„Das ist der Bruder dieser süßen Schnecke aus der Zehnten Klasse." Er grinste schelmisch. „Schön für dich." Zuko wand sich wieder dem Smartphone zu und schrieb die Sms zuende:

…Aber Mai, da ist wirklich nichts. Ich kenn sie nich mal richtig. Warum glaubst du Gerüchten mehr als mir?

Jet schnalzte mit seiner Zunge.

„Hast du sie mal gesehen? Sie sieht bombastisch aus." Er kippelte breitbeinig mit dem Stuhl und erinnerte sich an das Mädchen, welches er neulich auf dem Schulgang gesehen hatte.

„Alter, lass mich." Zuko schaute ihn wütend an. „Wegen dieser Tussi hab ich genug Stress."

Jet grinste böse. „Aaaw, du tust mir aber Leid." Er stieß Zuko an.

„Schnauze." Zuko spürte wie sein Handy vibrierte. Er öffnete die Sms und las:

Ich vertraue dir Zuko. Momentan brauche ich aber abstand von allem. Und jedem.

Ich ruf dich später an. X.

Zuko verdrehte die Augen und steckte sein Smartphone in seine Hosentasche. Dann beugte er sich über sein Matheheft.

„Ey, weißt du wie die Schnecke heißt."

„Jet, Alter. Komm mal klar." Zuko warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

„weißt dus?" Jet schmunzelte.

„Keine Ahnung…. Irgendwas mit Ka… Katrina…Katarina…Kata…Kata…"

„Katara." Die beiden Jugendlichen schauten über die Schultern und sahen wie sich Sokka aus seinem Gruppenkreis rauslehnte und die Jungs anguckte. In seinen Augen war Warnung und Beschützerinstinkt zusehen.

„Sie heißt Katara."

Jet grinste. „So.", sagte er provozierend, „ Du hast ne süße Lady als Schwester."

Sokkas Gesichtausdruck verdunkelte sich. Man sah wie seine Muskeln in seinem Kiefer arbeiteten.

„Sie hat ne süße Stimme.", Sokka schaute ihn perplext an. „Was?"

Jet grinste noch breiter.

„Ich frage mich wie süß sie aufschreien wird, wenn ich sie ordentlich knalle."

Im nächsten Moment spritze Blut auf Zukos Matheheft. Sokka ist so schnell vom Platz aufgesprungen und hat Jet so stark in das Gesicht geschlagen, das Blut aus seiner Nase spross.

„Schnauze, du Wichser!", schrie der Wasserstammjunge.

Plötzlich sprang Jet aus seiner misslichen Lage heraus und knallte seinen Kopf gegen Sokkas Schädel. Sokka sah Sterne und spürte einen starken Schmerz in seinem Kopf.

Der Schwung war so groß, dass er rücklings über einen Tisch krachte. Jet schrie wütend auf, packte Sokka am Kragen und schlug ihn wieder ins Gesicht. Bamm, Bamm.

Das alles geschah in sekundenschnelle. Nachdem Jet zum dritten Mal ausholte, duckte sich der Wasserstammjunge und rammte sein Knie zwischen Jets Beine. Dieser schrie auf.

„Aargh! Du Hurensohn!", er funkelte ihn mit schmerzverzerrten Augen an. Sokka grinste zufrieden, als ein Fusstritt in seinem Bauch seine Luft raubte. Zuko wollte noch für einen Faustangriff ansetzen, als zwei weitere Wasserstammjungen angriffen und auf die beiden einschlugen. Ein Aufprall in Gesicht, denn er zuspät gesehen hatte und er knallte gegen die Wand. Die zweite Faust sah er kommen und geschickt wich er aus. Die Hand schlug in die weiße Wand ein und Sokkas Mitstreiter jaulte laut auf.

„HEY! HÖRT AUF!" Herr Lian stürmte in die Klasse und stieß Sokka und sein Freund zur Seite, als sie auf den am Boden liegenden Jet eintraten.

Als Zuko wieder angriff, wurde sein Arm plötzlich zur Seite gedreht. Er sah perplext wie seine Sicht ungewöhnlich rotierte und im nächsten Augenblick fand er sich auf dem Boden nach Luft hechelnd. Herr Lian hatte ihn mit einem Judotrick lahm gelegt.

Scheiße, dachte er gequält.

Die Prügelei hörte so schnell auf wie sie angefangen wurde. Auf dem Boden klebte Blut, das einzige was man noch hörte war Jets wimmern und keuchen. Der Rest des Kurses hatte an den Wänden Zuflucht gefunden.

„Was… habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?"

Niemand antwortete.


	5. Beim Schulleiter

Kapitel 5. beim Schuleiter

Die Uhr tickte und die Geräusche der großen Druckmaschinen hörten sich aufeinmal unglaublich laut an. Die Gruppe aus fünf Jugendlichen stand inmitten in der Krankenstation der Schule, die an dem Sekretariat grenzte.

Sie durften nicht sitzen, das wurde ihnen unterstellt. Und Zuko wusste genau was für ein Ärger auf sie zukommen würde.

Seine Glieder schmerzten, die zerzausten Haare hingen ihm in Gesicht, was er persönlich besser fand, da man nicht seinen riesigen blauen Fleck an seinem Auge und die vielen Rissen an seinen Lippen sehen sollte.

Er hielt sich am Bauch und glaubte einpaar geprellte Rippen zu haben. Sein eigentlich teures, rotes Sportshirt war nun dreckig und kaputt. Er war nicht der einzige, der so elend aussah. Jet hatte zwei Stopfen in die Nase bekommen, weil sein Nasenbluten nicht aufhören wollte. Der Schmerz trieb ihn Tränen in den Augen, allein schon die vielen Tritte, die er einkassieren musste waren schlimm genug.

Sokka und seine Kumpanen hielten etwas Abstand zu den Gegenspielern. Sie versuchten mehrmals einen Fluchtweg zu finden, wurden aber allerdings immer von Lehrern aufgehalten, die kurzer Hand vorbei liefen.

Und nun sahen sie ein, dass jede Flucht zwecklos war. Die Uhr tickte leise und mit jeder Sekunde stieg die Nervosität zwischen den Jungen. Sie konnten den leichten Schall einer heftigen Diskussion im Lehrerzimmer verfolgen. Anscheinend versuchte Herr Lian vergeblich seine Schüler zu verteidigen. Allerdings waren die Wände zu dick, die Buben konnten nichts verstehen. Sie wussten nur, dass es sehr laut war.

Sokka strich sich mit dem Handrücken den Rotz von der Lippe, und mit einem gefährlichen Gesichtsausdruck funkelte er Zuko und Jet an. Seine Augenringe machten ihn gefährlicher. Zuko konnte nur zurück glotzen, doch innerlich zerriss er sich.

Was würde Vater denken, dachte er sich besorgt.

Er wusste was für eine Niete er für Ozai war, aber vielleicht konnte auch dieser Vorfall seine Beziehung zu seinem Vater retten.

Ozai war stark rassistisch. Er zog immer die Feuernationen vor und verachtete jeden, der eine andere Herkunft hatte.

Zuko fand das sehr nervig und falsch von ihm. Immerhin war sein bester Freund aus dem Erdkönigreich. Aber innerlich hoffte er, dass er nun besser ankommen würde.

Immerhin hatte er sich mit Leuten aus dem Wasserstamm geprügelt.

Die Tür der Krankenstation flog auf und ein dunkelhäutiges Mädchen mit leuchtenden, blauen Augen kam herein. Sie sah sofort Sokka und ging mit schnellen Schritten zu ihm, in ihren Augen war Sorge.

„Sokka, du Idiot! Was hast du angestellt?"

Zwar waren die Worte harsch, aber der Tonfall das komplette Gegenteil.

Zuko beobachtete sie und fand das sofort sympathisch. Er wusste wer das Mädchen war. Er kannte sie von dem Debatierclub und er wusste auch, dass sie der Hauptgrund war, warum die Prügelei überhaupt angefangen hatte. Sokka umarmte seine Schwester in stockenden Bewegungen. Er hatte wahrscheinlich Schmerzen im Leib.

„Ist schon gechillt.", murmelte er.

„Von wegen!", seine Schwester löste sich schlagartig und schaute verärgert in das Gesicht ihres Bruders. „Wer war das?"

„Katara…" „Wer war das."

Er zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern.

Katara wandte ihren Blick zu Sokkas Gegenspielern.

„Warst du das, Arschloch?"

Sie ging mit festen Schritten auf Zuko zu. Ihr Blick war finster.

Zuko reagierte nicht, sondern schaute sie nur an. Als sie fast bei ihm war und aggressiv die Hände ballte, wurde sie von Jet abgelenkt.

„Ich war das, Schnucki.", sagte er und legte schmunzelnd seinen Kopf schief.

Mitten in ihren Schritten blieb sie abrupt stehen und funkelte ihn an. Dieser grinste schelmisch. Zuko konnte im Augenwinkel sehen, wie Sokka einen wütenden Schritt näher tat, aber von einem seiner Kumpane aufgehalten wurde.

„Schnauze halten, Jet. Wir haben genug Prügel am Hals.", flüsterte er.

Jet hatte allerdings nur Augen für Katara. Er legte den Kopf schief und schaute Kataras Kurven ab. Dann grinste er. „Dafür war die Mühe wert."

Zuko konnte die Abscheu in Kataras Augen sehen. Dann holte sie plötzlich die Hand aus.

Batsch.

Die Ohrfeige die daraufhin so schnell folgte hinterließ einen pochenden Abdruck auf Jets Wange. Er stolperte und fiel zur Seite.

„Hurensohn.", murmelte Katara und ging stolz wieder zu ihrem grinsenden Bruder und seinen Kameraden, die lachten.

Zuko schmunzelte. „Eine Lektion war dir wohl nicht genug?"

Jet sah ihn drohend an und richtete sich wieder auf:" Fresse halten, du Wichser."

Zuko lachte, hörte aber sofort auf, weil ihm das schmerzte.

Die Leute fingen an zu murmeln und zu reden, doch

mitten im Trubel ging die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer auf.

Es wurde sofort still und man hörte die Uhr wieder ticken.

Tick, tack, tick, tack…

Die Meute sah, wie sich Herr Lian resigniert vor die Truppe stellte. Hinter ihm kam der Schulleiter zum Vorschein –

Meister Pakku (Personen, mit hohem Rang, wie zum Beispiel Schulleiter, Firmenchefs, etc. [ausgenommen politisch aktive Persönlichkeiten] besitzen die traditionellen Anreden, wie „Meister".).

Die Jugendlichen starrten ehrfürchtig die Autoritäten an. Man merkte, was für einen Respekt sie hatten.

„Ihr braucht euch nicht zu rechtfertigen, Herr Lian hat mir alles geschildert."

Sokka schluckte schwer. Alle fürchteten sich vor Meister Pakku. Zu recht. Denn jeder wusste wie streng er war. Meister Pakku faltete die Hände hinter seinem Rücken, er hob seinen grauen Kopf um mehr Autorität auszustrahlen. Zuko merkte schon wieder, wie die Uhr laut tickte. Meister Pakku schmunzelte.

„Da der Streit hervorprovoziert war, gibt es hier keinen mit besseren Karten. Ihr alle werdet einen Tadel inklusive Elternbrief bekommen. Dazu müsst ihr alle zwei Monate zur Frühaufsicht und zum Nachsitzen um dort jeden Tag die Schulregeln aufzuschreiben plus zwanzig Gründe, warum man keine Prügelei anfangen sollte. Außerdem werdet ihr einen Monat lang Schuldienste bewältigen müssen. Und ich schwöre euch, wenn ich einmal einen von euch treffe, der nach dem Unterricht keinen Besen oder ähnliches in der Hand hält um die Schule zu säubern, den werde ich schnurstracks aus dieser Schule entfernen."

Scheiße, dachte Zuko. Er schluckte schwer. Ihm wurde mulmig zumute. Meister Pakkus stimme war nicht hart oder aggressiv. Er redete ganz ruhig. Und genau das flößte den Leuten Angst ein.

„Da ihr nur euch demoliert habt und nicht irgendwelche Schulmaterialien wie zum Beispiel Tische oder Stühle, wird die darauf folgende Strafe wohlmöglich nicht Schulverweis sein. Aber das kann ich nur nach der Schulkonferenz bestätigen."

Sokka schaute frustriert zu seinen Füße. Meister Pakkus Gesicht blieb neutral.

Er machte eine theatralische Pause.

Tick, tack, tick, tack…

Dann fing er wieder an zu reden.

„Ihr habt Glück, dass die meisten von euch relativ gute Schüler seit. Ansonsten hätte ich mich mit diesem Problem nicht herumgestritten. Ihr könnt Herren Lian später dafür danken. Ich möchte jetzt mit den beiden Hauptübeltätern reden. Der Rest wird jetzt unverzüglich das Schulgelände verlassen und morgen um 7:20 Uhr hier sein um mit mir noch mal zu sprechen. Und eine letzte Warnung: Wenn ich dieses Jahr bei irgendeinen irgendein kleines Makel finde, wie zum Beispiel eine neue Verspätung oder eine vergessene Hausaufgaben, der kann sich von der Schule verabschieden. Ich hoffe ihr werdet nicht so dumm sein und euch noch einmal prügeln." Er blieb noch stehen und schaute in die Runde. Alle blickten zu Boden und man sah die vielen Kehlköpfe, die in den Hälsen arbeiteten.

Meister Pakku ging ohne sich zu verabschieden in sein Büro zurück, zwischen den Teenagern murmelte es.

Zuko war sprachlos. Er hatte schon erwartet, dass die Strafe schlimm wird, aber nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass es so enden würde.

„Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ihr diese Schule noch besuchen dürft. In diesem Gymnasium herrschen strikte Regeln." Zuko starrte Herrn Lian an und sagte nichts. Der ältere Mann wirkte genauso niedergeschlagen, wie alle anderen auch.

„geht bitte raus, Jet, Sokka, kommt bitte mit." Der Lehrer schritt langsam zur Bürotür, gefolgt von den beiden Jungen, die niedergeschlagen den Kopf hängen ließen.

Zuko schaute sich um und sah wie die in Blau gekleidete Gruppe aus dem Zimmer ging.

Sein Blick suchte Katara und er sah wie sie traurig neben einem Freund herlief. Dieser legte beruhigend einen Arm um sie.

Als er ihnen hinterher trottete, stieß er in der Eingangshalle auf Mai, die besorgt auf ihn wartete.

„Zuko!" rief sie aus. Sie löste ihre verschränkte Armhaltung und ging zu ihm um ihn zu umarmen.

„Aah! Nicht so doll…" „'tschuldigung." Mai hielt sein Gesicht und küsste ihm auf die Stirn, weil sein Mund kleine Wunde hatte. Er atmete ihren Duft ein und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich habe mich geprügelt…"

„Ich weiß. Die ganze Schule weiß das. Ich meine was für eine Strafe hast du bekommen."

Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. „Ich erzähl dir später davon. Bin davon noch zu stark gestresst.", sagte er grimmig.

„Ok." Sie lächelte und umarmte ihn.

Zuko legte die Arme um ihre Hüfte und stütze sein Kinn an ihre Schulter. Er konnte Katara ausmachen, die besorgt versuchte jemanden anzurufen. Er lächelte leicht. Und betrachtete ihre Gestallt, wie sie nervös umherlief. Ihr kleidähnliches T-shirt flatterte im Wind. Er betrachtete ihr Profil und wie sie sie auf ihre Füße schaute, während sie ihr Handy an ihr Ohr hielt. Er bewunderte ihre Haare, die offen über ihren Rücken fielen. Er beobachtete leise, wie sie ihre Füße bewegte und diese leicht über den Boden rollte, während sie wartete. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie schön war und er lächelte noch mehr.

Doch dann ann blickte sie plötzlich zu ihm, als ob sie sein Starren gespürt hatte. In ihren Augen war soviel Verachtung und Hass zu sehen, dass sein Atem stockte und er kurz aufhörte über Mais Rücken zu streichen. Ein Schuldgefühl machte sich in dem reichen Jungen breit. Warum, wusste er nicht.

AN/ sooo Leute…. Ich habe mir mal gedacht, dass es in der Feuernation strikte Hierarchien gibt und nur Lehrer mit den Schulleitern reden dürfen und dass sich Schüler bei Problemen komplett auf die Lehrer verlassen müssen. Und das genauso das politische System in der Feuernation funktioniert. (sie muss ja nicht unbedingt genauso gleich wie unsere Welt sein, nicht?) ;) Naja, Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag! 3


	6. Autorauschen

Kapitel 6 Autorauschen

Es war etwas kühl draußen, aber das machte Ty Lee nichts aus. Sie beobachtete wie die grünen Blätter durch den Wind wogen und wie die Pollen davon schwebten. Die Autos rauschten an ihnen vorbei. Sie war immer noch verwirrt von der Aktion im Klassenzimmer, aber die Verwirrung lies langsam nach.

Obwohl die beiden Jugendlichen eigentlich nur zwei Stunden schwänzen wollten, haben sie sich spontan dazu entschieden einen ganzen Tag auszulassen. Acht Stunden Unterricht kann man wirklich nicht aushalten. Nun stehen sie im Park, der an einer Straße grenzte und die vielen grünen Blätter, die durch den Zaun hervorschauten, kitzelten Azulas Rücken.

Sie lehnte sich gegen den grünen Metallzaun und verschränkte die Arme. Es war etwas kühl, was aber normal um 9:47 Uhr war und die Wolkendecke am Himmel wollte einfach nicht aufbrechen.

Das Mädchen wirkte gestresst, ihre Blicke wanden sich von links nach rechts und am Ende seufzte sie frustriert auf.

Sie nahm ihre Tasche und holte aus dem Seitenfach eine Zigarettenschachte heraus.

„Azula!", rief Ty Lee überrascht auf.

Azula ignorierte das, nahm das Feuerzeug heraus und steckte sich eine Zigarette in den Mund.

Dann blickte sie entschuldigend in Ty Lees Augen.

Als sie die Zigarette anzündete und die Hand vor dem Feuerzeug hielt, sog sie mit geschlossenen Augen und großer Zufriedenheit den beruhigenden Rauch ein. Ty Lee fand das Bild schön. Sie musterte Azulas klare Augenbrauenlinie und wie sich der Stress von ihrem Gesicht löste. Ty Lee lächelte und als Azula beruhigt die Augen öffnete stieß sie grauen Qualm aus ihrem Mund aus.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fingen beide an zu kichern und Ty Lee vergas auf einmal, dass Azula sie vorhin getreten und ausgenutzt hatte.

„Darf ich dich mal was fragen?", lächelte Ty Lee.

Azula nickte und zog noch mal nach.

„Hast du keine Angst Ärger zu bekommen? Ich meine, Herr Xu hat gesagt, dass du wieder zurückkommen sollst, aber du hast es nicht gemacht."

Azula lächelte und betrachtete die vielen Autos, die an denen vorbeifuhren. Sie trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen um die schleichende Kälte loszuwerden.

„Ty Lee, ich habe Macht.", sagte sie nach einer Weile und schaute auf. Ty Lee merkte sofort die Veränderung in Azulas Ausstrahlung und dass sie irgendwie ruhiger wirkte. Die Akrobatin hatte sie nur selten so erlebt.

Ty Lee schmunzelte.

Azula stieß den Rauch aus und grinste.

„Sie haben mir schon sooft gedroht, wollten mir so viele Strafen geben, aber sie haben alle Respekt vor dem Stand meiner Familie. Mein Vater ist ein Mann mit vielen Aufgaben. Ein Lehrer würde es nicht wagen ihn zu kontaktieren, denn dann würden sie einen wichtigen Politiker bei der Arbeit stören. Außerdem kann ich alles nach mir richten, wenn ich will."

Ty Lees Lächeln verblasste etwas.

„Ich weiß.", sagte sie. Azula merkte das und schaute betreten zu Boden.

Die Autos wirkten geisterartig, als sie vorbeihuschten.

Dann wagte Ty Lee etwas zu fragen, dass sie nie zuvor gewagt hatte.

„Azula, warum machst du das?"

Azula war davon so überrascht, dass sie kurz aufhörte mit den Füßen zu wippen und Ty Lee erstaunt ansah. Dann nahm sie wieder die Zigarette in den Mund und sog.

Ty Lee betrachtete Azulas Wangen und wie die Muskeln darin arbeiteten.

Sie überlegt, dachte Ty Lee lächelnd.

Dann stellte Azula eine Gegenfrage.

„Ty Lee, warum lachst du andauernd? Oder flirtest oder… na ja, was auch immer…"

Ty Lee riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Eh? Ehm, ich… keine Ahnung."

Azula grinste und atmete den Qualm aus.

„Aus Selbstschutz."

Ty Lee war verwirrt. „Was?"

Sie zog den Kopf ein, als hätte sie Angst zuviel von sich zu zeigen.

„Warum hat Mai immer diese neutrale Maske auf? Aus Selbstschutz. Warum bin ich… so wie ich bin? Selbstschutz." Azula wand sich zu den vielen Bäumen und betrachtete die abstrakten Blätterformen. Dann wurde sie von Ty Lees zögernder Stimme wieder abgelenkt.

„Azula, du kannst doch nicht alles auf Selbstschutz verschieben."

Das reiche Mädchen schaute sie unbeeindruckt an.

„Natürlich kann ich das. Ich habe das schon als ich klein war gelernt. Man wird immer von Jemanden beeinflusst. Und wir richten uns nach dem was andere sagen, aber wenn man lernt derjenige zu sein, der alles richtet, dann ist alles viel angenehmer. "

Ty Lee musterte sie. Ich glaub ihr nicht, dachte sie.

Als ob Azula merkte, wie Ty Lee sie betrachtet hatte, kam eine ungewohnte Unsicherheit über ihr adliges Gesicht und das geflüsterte Argument wurde gestoppt. Sie wirkte auf einmal klein, nicht so dominant und wie auch Ty Lee zog sie sich zurück.

„aber warum erzähle ich dir das überhaupt."

Ty Lee sagte nichts und betrachtete Azulas Gesicht. Ihre Arroganz war komplett verschwunden und sie merkte, dass sich eine komplett andere Person hinter ihrer Fassade

befand.

Autorauschen.

Die Stille zwischen den Beiden wuchs, bis Ty Lee langsam auf die Zigarette deutete.

„…darf… ich auch eine?", fragte sie unsicher nach einer kurzen Zeit.

Azula schaute sie fragend an, nickte aber und reichte ihr die Schachtel.

Ty Lee nahm sich eine Zigarette heraus und zündete sie überraschend professionell an.

Azula lächelte und zog auch von ihrer einmal. Ihre Stange war zur Hälfte aufgebraucht.

„Seit wann rauchst du?", fragte Ty Lee neugierig.

Azula zuckte lächelnd die Schultern und stieß den Rauch aus.

„Weiß nicht. Habe schon vor einer langen Zeit angefangen."

„Und deine Eltern?"  
"Wissen davon nichts. Ich geh immer spazieren, wenn ich eine ziehe. Dann nehme ich Kaugummi und sprühe mich mit Deo ein, wenn ich wiederkomme."

Ty Lee schmunzelte.

„Warum hast du eigentlich damit angefangen?" Die Akrobatin zog wieder an ihrer Tabakstange und inhalierte den Rauch.

Azula zuckte die Schultern. „Warum hast du angefangen?"

Ty Lee kicherte. „Ich war neugierig. Und es hat mich von meinem Vater abgelenkt."

Sie schaute betreten zu Boden. Der einlullende Rauch umgarnte beide Personen. Azula sagte nichts, sie äscherte einfach.

Ty Lees geflochtene Haare schwebten leicht im Wind.

Sie fand den heutigen Tag sowieso seltsam. Noch nie hatte sich Azula so geöffnet. Sie redete eigentlich nie von sich selbst.

Das sind bestimmt die Zigaretten, dachte Ty Lee schmunzelnd.

Es herrschte kurze Stille zwischen den Beiden. Das Rauschen der Blätter wirkte friedlich, und es war immer noch kühl.

Dann sagte Azula:

„Ich hab meine Defensive, auch ich muss mich verteidigen. Bei mir ist es zuhause nicht wirklich wie sich es jeder vorstellt. Es ist erdrückend. Alle sind erdrückend."

Ty Lee nickte verständnisvoll und äscherte.

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte sie, als sie aufschaute.

„Ich? Ich erdrücke niemanden. Ich habe nur gelernt wie ich mich schütze." Ty Lee grinste und fand es unglaublich sympathisch was sich Azula da einredete.

Sie ist auch nur ein Mensch, dachte Ty Lee lächelnd.

Azula schaute auf zum bewölkten Himmel.

„Die Zigaretten haben mich abgelenkt. Meine Wut gemildert. Irgendwie…. Und dann wurde ich abhängig.", sie fing an zu kichern. Und Ty Lee merkte, wie sich Azula ungewöhnlich benahm.

Dann fiel ihr auf das sie nur so in ihrer Anwesendheit war. Ty Lee lächelte und zog dann von ihrem Nikotin. Ihr fiel ein, dass Azula ja ein Angebot offen hatte.

„Naja, wenn es bei dir heute so erdrückend zuhause ist, warum lädst du mich nicht einfach ein und wir können endlich Mathe lernen. Ich verstehe immer noch nichts

von Logarithmusfunktionen." Ty Lee grinste und Azula lachte leise auf.

Sie zog etwas von ihrem Nikotinrest und nickte. „Na gut."

„wooh!" Ty Lee sprang freudig auf was dazu führte, dass Azula noch mal auflachte.

Die positive Stimmung wuchs und Azula warf den Zigarettenstumpf auf dem Boden, um ihn zu zertreten.

Sie standen noch da und genossen den Moment und die Gesellschaft. Bis aus der Ferne leichte, wütende Ausrufe kamen.

Beide Mädchen blickten dem Schall entgegen und sahen eine Gruppe von blau gekleideten Jugendlichen, die neben dem Park und der Straße herliefen.

Vorne lief ein Mädchen voran. Ty Lee erkannte sie sofort als die „Schlampe", wie sie Mai immer genannt hatte. Ihr Handy an ihr Ohr gepresst und mit schnellen Schritten rief sie ins Telefon: „ Vater, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Das ist vollkommen Scheiße!... Ja, Ich weiß, nein, sie haben sich geprügelt…. Nein, keine ahnung warum… er ist noch beim Schulleiter…. Was…. Nein! Keine Ahnung, der eine Arsch hat mich nur komisch provoziert, ich hab ihn eine geknallt und der Andere stand nur dumm da… ja das ist der Typ, von dem alle dachten er wollte was von mir…Ja."

Azula und Ty Lee schauten sich fragen an. Ty Lee zuckte die Schultern und zog von dem letzten bisschen der Zigarette, die sie hatte.

Azula betrachtete die beiden Jungen, die hinter ihnen herschlürften. Sie erkannte sie als Zukos Klassenkameraden. Sie scannte die Gesichter, was schwer war, da die Jungs mit blauen Flecken überseht waren. Aber letzten Endes wusste sie, dass es Wasserstammleute waren, und dass sie oft mit dem Typ abhingen, der der Bruder der Dame war die gerade telefonierte.

Ty Lee betrachtete Azula und merkte sofort, dass sich Azulas Ausstrahlung langsam verschlechterte. Von der Ausgelassenen Stimmung zuvor war nicht die Spur. Azulas Augenbrauen verengten sich. Sie dachte weiter.

Der Bruder der Dame, die gerade telefonierte, war heute Morgen bei ihr, obwohl er eigentlich in Zukos Klasse sein musste. Sie sind aus irgendeinem Grund in der Feuernation, sprich sie sind Immigranten in einem Land indem die meisten Konflikte gegen die Wasserstämme herrschten. Das führt dazu, dass er einen Beschützerinstinkt für sie hat und auf sie aufpassen wollte. Azula lächelte. Und scannte weiter die Situation.

Die Jungs sind die besten Freunde des Bruders. Und laut dem Gespräch und dem Anblick, haben sie sich geprügelt und der Hauptübeltäter, der Bruder, sitzt jetzt bei Meister Pakku.

Aber gegen wen haben sie sich geschlagen?

„Azula, was…"

„Shht!"

Gegen wen haben sie sich geschlagen….

Azula spielte noch mal das eben Gesagte der Schwester ab.

„Keine Ahnung, der eine Arsch hat mich nur komisch provoziert, ich hab ihn eine geknallt und der Andere stand nur dumm da… ja das ist der Typ, von dem alle dachten er wollte was von mir…Ja."

…

Das ist der Typ, von dem alle dachten er wollte was von mir... Azula erinnerte sich an das was Ty Lee neulich gesagt hatte, als sie bei ihr Mathe lernte.

„Mai wollte nicht kommen. Sie meint sie will etwas Abstand, Zeit für sich. Weiß nicht warum, wahrscheinlich wegen dieser Gerüchte in der Schule. Die Leute meinen, dass Zuko etwas mit dieser aus dem Wasserstamm hat. Hahaha, dabei hat er bereits Mai, wie dumm ist das denn."

Azula grinste. Ok, ich wette Zuko ist da involviert.

Aber wie… das weiß ich nicht.

Sie wusste auch nicht wer der eine „Arsch" war, der erwähnt wurde.

Die Gruppe aus den vorbeiziehenden Jugendlichen verschwand in der Ferne. Und Azula wusste, was sie heute Abend machen würde.

Sie schaute Ty Lee an, die besorgt in die Augen das zwielichtige Mädchen blickte.

Azula ratterte ihre Sozialen Netzwerke ab und überlegte welche Freunde sie aus Zukos Kursen hatte. Ihr fielen ein Paar ein und sie nahm sich für heute vor sie „freundlich" im Chat zu befragen. Aber sie hatten Zeit. Sie durften nicht zufrüh nach Hause kommen, da ihre Eltern nicht wissen duften, dass sie schwänzte.

Azula lächelte verlogen und betrachtete die Baumkronen.

Aber wenn Zuko tatsächlich da involviert ist, dann würden die Lehrer Vater schon längst kontaktiert haben. Sie würden aber nicht den Hauptgrund nennen, warum sich Zuko anscheinend geprügelt hat. Vater würde eh verlangen, dass man es ihm persönlich sage.

Naja, da Vater mir eher vertraut als Zuko, werde ich ihm zuvorkommen. Aber erst muss ich wissen was wirklich geschah. Azula schloss abschließend die Augen, dann wand sie sich wieder Ty Lee zu.

Diese warf ihre nun fertig gerauchte Zigarette auf den Boden und trat das letzte Leuchten aus.

„Azula, was ist mit dir?"

„Es ist nichts, Ty Lee. Lass uns hier noch einwenig ausruhen, dann können wir zu mir."

Ty Lee betrachtete sie skeptisch.

„ok.", sagte sie. Sie hat Azulas Veränderung in ihrer Aura deutlich gespürt.

Beide blieben nachdenklich, stumm und hörten auf die Melodie von Autorauschen und Blätterwindungen.

Ty lee fragte sich was Azula gerade gedacht hatte. Natürlich sagte sie nach großem Fragen nichts, aber sie konnte erahnen, dass ihre Freundin eine Intrige plante. Sie kannte sie zu gut.

Ty Lee sah Azula ins Gesicht und ihr wurde noch unbehaglicher.

Sie wusste, dass sich Azula auf das freute, was kommen würde.

Doch das Bauchgefühl der Akrobatin warnte sie vor etwas Schlechtem. Es nagte an ihrem Bewusstsein, schrie ihr undeutliche Warnungen entgegen, allerdings wusste Ty Lee nicht vor was es sie warnen wollte und das machte es noch unheimlicher.

Und so stand sie mit gemischten Gefühlen in einem Park, hörte die Stadtmelodien und wartete, bis die Gefühle vergingen.

Vergeblich.


End file.
